


Shakes

by chibinecco



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, dildo, mild D/S (very mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has an idea for some fun. Zach goes with it, they both end up passed out in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakes

**Author's Note:**

> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

Zach sighed as sleep curled slow and languid in the back of his mind. He pulled closer to the warm body he was wrapped around.

"Good morning, Sleepy."

"G'mrml."

Chris chuckled. "Noah wants walkies."

Zach could hear scrabbling and a happy bark from the other side of the bedroom door. "You walk. I sleep."

"Uh-huh." Zach could feel Chris' smile against his cheek as the other man ran curled fingers through his rat's-nest hair. "And what do I get in return?"

Zach shrugged, tucking his nose into Chris' neck. "Dun' care. Sleeping."

"Don't forget, we have that meeting to look over the script today."

Zach nodded sleepily, relinquishing his hold on Chris, so the other man could go walk his dog. "G'night."

"Sleep, I'll extract my payment when I get back." Chris said, giving Zach's ass a playful slap on the way out. Zach hummed happily, lazily rolling his hips against the bed before dozing off again.

~

Half an hour later, Zach awoke to the sounds of his boyfriend and dog bounding through the house. Noah bounded; Chris simply strolled into the room. "Hey." Zach smiled, sitting up and rubbing his eye.

"Hey," Chris sighed, climbing into Zach's lap and pushing him back to the bed with a kiss.

Zach groaned, arching into Chris, running his hands up and down, squeezing firm shoulders, taut ass, hard thighs. "Shit, Chris, do we have time?"

Chris paused from sucking Zach's collarbone, to glance at the clock. "Yes, but I had a thought while I was out."

Zach's hips bucked, and his cock throbbed. He panted a moment to calm down. The last time Chris had had an 'idea,' they'd ended up having sex in a hot-tub, and Zach had cum three times in succession. "Fuck, yes, what?"

Chris sat back; hooded, dark eyes piercing into Zach's sex-glazed mind. "You trust me? It won't be easy."

Zach thought a moment. He trusted Chris with everything. That wasn't an issue, but did Zach want whatever torture Chris was planning, knowing it was likely going to require extreme control and patience as he waited out the anticipation of quenching his desire? The answer was obvious. "Fuck yes, Chris. Always."

Chris grinned, leering down at his lover's half-naked form, lingering on his swollen cock beneath thin, cotton pajamas. He sat back on the bed beside Zach, patting his thigh. "Up. Shower. Jerk-off or don't. It's up to you."

Zach lay back, panting to catch his breath. So it was one of those kinds of ideas. Zach stood and paced into the bathroom, readied his shower. There was no way of knowing if jerking off was likely to make their game today harder or easier on him.

As the hot water hit Zach's skin, awakening nerves across his body with a quaking shiver; Zach decided not to jerk-off. Chris' eyes always followed him that much closer when the other man knew how hot and hard his blood was flowing. A few minutes later, Zach dried himself off, carefully avoiding brushing the coarse-fiber towel too close to his groin.

Chris entered as Zach turned to leave, pushing him back with a hand to his chest until Zach sat on the toilet lid streaked with cold condensation. "Sit. Stay." Chris' eyes darted down to Zach's hard cock, and he gasped, "So, hot."

Zach stared as Chris shed his own clothes, revealing his cock, thick and red with blood. A thin string of precum trickled from the tip, curling down the slitted crown to flow along the shaft. Zach's cock throbbed as he yearned to reach out and lick the fluid away, taste his lover, feel his hot, thick length thrusting into his mouth. Maybe not jerking-off wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Like that?" Chris turned, thrusting his hips at Zach, daring his lover to disobey and lean forward just that hair more and suck. "Ah-ah, no touching." Chris swatted Zach's arm, bringing him out of his daze to realize he'd been stroking himself completely unawares to anything but Chris' gorgeous dick.

Zach looked up and pleaded. "Please, Chris. Want you so badly."

"Can't stop touching yourself, yet you can still remember to use an adverb instead of an adjective."

Zach blinked, confused.

Chris smiled at him. "I won't leave you like that forever; I promise. Now, sit back, no touching. I still have to take my shower. Don't want to be late."

Zach whined, gripping the sides of the toilet seat as he watched Chris step into the shower and turn the water on. The first blast -still warm from Zach's own shower- hit Chris in the chest, snaking down and around his abs and hips and cock, teasing his balls and thighs. Zach swallowed thickly, just short of drooling over the column of flesh standing out from Chris' body. He wanted to desperately to feel Chris inside him; mouth or ass, he didn't care. Just wanted to hear Chris' groans and shouts, feel him hot and heavy as muscles strained and jerked with need. "Chris," He whined, panting as the throb between his legs began to ache.

"Grab the lube. Then sit back down." Chris said, rinsing shampoo from his hair as he reached for the conditioner.

It took a moment for Zach to tear his eyes away from the soapy suds skating down Chris' form, but he managed to open the medicine cabinet without injuring himself or the bathroom. "Yes."

Chris smiled. "Love with when you can't manage more than a syllable at a time." He reached down. Conditioner rinsed from his hair but still lacing his fingers made his grip slick as he teased his cock. "Get your fingers slick. Yeah."

Zach raked his eyes over Chris as he fumbled with the lube. His hands shook slightly with need as he managed to reach for his cock.

"No."

Zach froze.

"Not there, back. Ass only. I want you to fuck yourself on your fingers while you watch me. I'm going to start slow." Chris demonstrated, gripping his length and rubbing his fist over it. Top to bottom tantalizingly slowly. "Then I'm going to speed up. You can't touch your cock. You won't get another chance to cum until tonight. If you don't get off before me, then you won't get off at all."

Zach keened, desperately thrusting his hand into his ass, reaching for his prostate immediately and arching back against the tank of the toilet as pleasure raced through him.

"Shit, Zach. So hot."

Zach froze as he heard Chris panting and speeding up along his cock. So, that was it. The faster Zach went, the more turned on Chris would be, and the faster he would cum. It was a game of balance and control. Zach grit his teeth and slowed down, teasing himself as he watched Chris slow down too. They teased each other and themselves, faces flushing and mouths opening in desperate attempts to gulp air.

Chris squeezed the head of his cock, circling the tip with a tight fist and thrusting his hips. Zach whined, his hips bucking back onto his fingers, desperate for more.

"Close, Chris." Zach sighed, Neck arching as he slid down his perch. His cock was drooling against his stomach, cum and precum mingling in that needy stretch of white hot pleasure before everything finally burst into a thousand glowing pieces.

"Cum for me Zach, want to see you." Chris said, voice tight as his hips canted forward, thrusting into his fist.

"Trying, please, Chris, _Chris, **Chris**_." Zach wailed, eyes squeezed shut and hips leaving his seat entirely as his cock pulsed and jerked and pulsed again. His feet slipped and caught on the soft bathmat as he collapsed in a heap on the floor, precarious balance shot as he reached completion. He distantly heard Chris' desperate slapping thrusts against his fist as he too reached a similar climax.

Zach heard the water shut off and Chris shuffle towels before he saw the other man crouch in front of him. "You're drooling."

"Hng?"

Chris chuckled. "If you think that was good, just wait until tonight."

"T'night?"

"Haven't forgotten, have you? My idea."

Zach gave Chris a puzzled look. "That wasn't it? That was amazing." He pushed upright, remained sitting. His knees didn't feel up to anything adventurous yet, like standing.

"That wasn't it." Chris handed him a towel. "Clean up, but leave yourself slick, and come into the bedroom when you're ready." Chris stood and moved out, shutting the door behind himself.

Zach groaned and leaned back against the toilet as he wiped himself down. Whatever Chris had in mind, Zach was glad he'd managed to cum first. Something told him starting this aroused would have been a torture too pleasurable to bear.

Zach came into the bedroom shaky but upright to find Chris sitting on the bed holding a 'discrete' plastic bag. "I went by that new sex shop while out with Noah. They were surprisingly unfazed when I walked in with a dog."

Zach snorted. "What is it?" he asked, sitting down beside Chris.

"This." Chris pulled his purchase out of the bag. The flesh colored dildo was surprisingly realistic looking. A little on the small side, but amazingly accurate anatomically. It even had the subtle give and stretch of an erect penis as Chris held it out to him.

Zach took it and turned it over before Chris took it back. "That's really real feeling."

"That's the point. Now get on your back."

Zach raised an eyebrow but lay back regardless. A plug -even a realistic one- was hardly on par with the caliber of Chris' usual 'ideas.'

Chris lined it up and slid it inside Zach. Zach shivered. "Sorry, it'll warm up soon though."

Almost as if Chris' reassurance were a command, the dildo warmed to his regular body temperature then passed it. "How..."

"Feels good, yeah?"

"Yeah." Zach breathed, melting into the bed. The plug felt almost hot in his ass. It was going to be hard to get accustomed and forget it like he occasionally did when Chris asked him to wear one of their other toys.

"It's not really hotter than your skin. It's just a really insulating plastic, reflects more of your body temperature than you're used to."

"Mmm" Zach hummed, shifting his hips so the hot head of the cock rubbed back and forth across his prostate. "Chris. Feel so full." He shivered as his hips jerked and his cock twitched.

"Must feel good, to have you taking interest so soon after that session in the bathroom."

Zach hummed, clenching and shifting a little harder.

"Cock slut."

"Yes." Zach hissed.

Chris slapped his thigh lightly, getting his attention. "Come on, up. We've only got just enough time to get dressed and fix your hair before we need to leave to meet JJ and the others."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Zach asked, running his hands through his hair as he sat up. The plug jabbed into him so good that shuddered.

Chris chuckled. "Do I need to make you wear a cock ring too?"

"No, I'm good." Zach inhaled slowly, holding it in and centering himself before exhaling. Yoga was good for more than just unusual sexual positions after all; who knew?

Chris tossed him some clothes. Zach acknowledged the extra loose fit of the pants and didn't comment.

~

A companionable drive to Paramount later, they were cruising the lot looking for a space. "How're you feeling?" Chris asked, pulling into a spot.

"Fine." Zach said as they got out and headed inside. "That warm feeling keeps coming and going. How does it do that? Initial warmth and maybe even staying warm, but it's like every time I start to forget that it does that, I get a burst of heat. It's... unnerving."

Chris hummed. "What room we meeting in?"

"Think it's that one." Zach pointed. "Is that a new watch?"

JJ interrupted Chris' answer. "Alright, Kirk and Spock are here. We can pass out the scripts and start discussing the filming schedule," He said, clapping his hands excitedly.

Chris nodded silently to Zach as they both picked seats around the table. He grinned, holding the watch up as if pleased Zach had noticed. Zach smiled back at him before turning his attention to JJ. The bridge crew plus Simon were all there along with the producers and the new writing team. Karl sat between them as Chris turned to begin catching up with John and Anton.

It always puzzled Zach why they insisted on having all the actors present at the schedule planning, or the writers for that matter. The only people who were likely to care what scenes were filmed when were the producers and the director. It was probably some tradition from the days of old that hadn't been phased out with the technological advances of tomorrow. Five minutes in, and Zach was already starting to focus on all the wrong things.

The plug was starting to make itself known again. The heat starting at the tip -deep in his core- and radiating outwards in groping pulses. He shifted, pushing the hottest point of it into his prostate and letting the pressure distract him from the monotony of the meeting. Shivering, the muscles of his ass trembled around the plug. He was still so slick from this morning that the dildo was able to slide easily back and forth, in and out with the slightest twitches of his body.

"Hey, Zach?"

"Yeah?" Zach whispered back, turning to face Karl without visibly jolting out of his thoughts. He shifted again, trying to focus on Karl instead of the gentle throb of interest between his legs from every point the dildo pressed against him.

"Too bad they don't let us have the scripts until the end. Guess they assume we'd ignore them entirely if we had something to read."

"They'd be right."

They both chuckled.

The low hum of the building's ventilation kicked on, startling Zach as he felt the tremors seem to intensify in his chair making the plug inside him wriggle in all the best ways. He shifted, bending his knee, so his foot came up and lay underneath him. Hoping to break contact with the humming of the floor, the motions just seemed to intensify. The plug warmed hotter than Zach remembered it feeling when Chris first slid it inside him. He glanced at his boyfriend who was busily showing off his new watch to John and Anton.

"You alright, mate? You're lookin' a little... distracted." Karl asked.

"Yeah, just a little hot in here. Think the AC's acting up. I can feel the ventilation ducts through the floor all up my chair."

"Really? I don't feel a thing. I don't even hear them; guess you're just really sensitive." Karl gave him a puzzled look before tuning back in to JJ's animated speech.

"Yeah, I guess..." Zach trailed off. The throbbing in his groin and ass was more than gentle now. The rumbling inside him teasing his nerves. Not enough to fill his cock, but enough to distract him from any semblance of concentration. He nearly yelped when he suddenly felt the vibrations inside him magnify, back arching as his cock swelled and ached. Full and hot and so fucking good. That was no air duct.

He looked over at Chris again, who was staring back at him. His eyes deep, pupils blown, but showing nothing of what he was doing to Zach. He twisted the face of his watch, and Zach felt the vibrator inside him quiet to the dull rumble of before.

Zach was doomed. His body was eager for the sensations to return, harder than before. Even with the entire cast around them, Zach wanted nothing more than to lie back and let Chris torture him until he came right there, chest heaving and legs quaking in ecstasy.

Chris dialed up the heat, and Zach squirmed in his chair with pleasure. Head flopped back, he rocked down onto the cock inside him. Pulsing and buzzing against his prostate, Zach could bairly refrain from trembling out of his chair with need.

"Zach, you alright?"

Zach shot upright as the toy inside him shut off completely, blessedly giving him enough focus to answer JJ, "Yeah, just a little hot in here."

"You're looking a little flushed," JJ said, motioning for someone to give him some water.

Zach accepted it, flushing harder in embarrassment. "Yeah, think I might be coming down with something. I'll be fine after a good night's sleep."

"Okay, well, take care of yourself." JJ returned to his argument with one of the producers about sunlight hours and California winters.

Zach lay his head on his arms; nearly getting caught had only made him harder. There was at least another half hour left to the meeting, and he could already feel Chris beginning to play with his watch again.

The plug heated and vibrated at irregular intervals over the next hour. Each time Zach got close to coming his pants, Chris would turn it down again. The constant edging was starting to make his perceptions blur. He had no idea what was being said.

It was only when someone shoved a script under his nose that Zach tuned in enough to remember time had passed; and soon, he'd be allowed to go home, where his boyfriend would throw him down and fuck him senseless. Except, Chris wouldn't; he'd already said Zach didn't get to cum again until that night.

JJ clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention again. "I think that's all for the scheduling. Now, I know everyone's anxious to get home, but I wanted to go over a scene or two first. Zach, if you're feeling up to it."

"Yeah, I'm good. I can handle one or two run-throughs." Zach smiled thinly as his ass clenched and pulled around the eagerly quivering cock inside him.

"Alright, everyone turn to page 34, I want to run through Spock and McCoy as they argue about the best way to get Kirk back after he's been kidnapped."

Later, Zach would struggle to explain how he made it through the read without passing out. Chris was relentless, the plug teasing and enticing him so perfectly. Zach squirmed and panted through his nose at the fluctuating rhythm and heat of the toy. It was impossible to guess what Chris would do to him next.

"Alright, that's good. Thanks guys." JJ grined around the group. "John, Simon, Zoe, and Anton. I still have a few more scenes involving you guys I'd like to go over; but Zach, Karl, you're free to go whenever you feel like. Zach, make sure you get some rest. You look horrible."

Zach heard John's muffled snort and the light thump as Zoe stomped on his toes.

"Take care, Zach." She smiled innocently at him, pointedly ignoring John's glare.

"I'll take him home," Chris piped up. Zach distantly heard the scrape of his chair on the floor as he concentrated on bringing his heart-rate back to something resembling calm. The hot pulses up and down the dildo inside him weren't helping, but at least Chris had turned off the vibrating part.

Zach practically clung to Chris' side as they made their way through the halls toward the parking lot. Twice, they had to stop as shivers wracked Zach's frame so badly his knees gave out.

"Chris..." Zach moaned as he finally fell into the passenger seat.

"Shh." Chris whispered softly, petting Zach's hair gently. "I know, you've been so good. I promise we're going straight home, I'll take care of you." Chris leaned in and gave him a light peck on the lips, patting his cheek.

Zach groaned, his eyes struggling to focus on Chris so close to him. He could swear Chris' hands were shaking as he shut the door and went around to the driver's side, but Zach could barely see the dashboard in front of him. He focused on sinking back into his mind, begging his body to last until tonight.

~

"Fuck tonight," Chris said, slamming him up against the wall of the foyer. "Do you have any idea how hot you are? How badly I wanted to grab you and fuck you into the table. You're so beautiful. Flushed and aroused. You're still so hard." Chris ground their hips together, and Zach keened.

"Please, Chris. _please_. Need you so badly. Want your cock inside me."

"No, no. Gonna leave that plug in. So _fucking_ sexy." Chris kissed his neck, sucking a mark as he thrust against him. "You were so desperate for me in there. So desperate now."

Zach's eyes blurred out of focus as Chris leered at him. Then, the plug sprang to life hot, hard, and vibrating; and Zach fell over, taking Chris with him. The entirety of his groin was too sensitive to bear the sensations as he writhed underneath his lover.

"God, look at you." Zach heard Chris from somewhere in the mass of stars and colors above him. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Does it feel good?"

" _Yes_."

"Do you want to cum?"

" _ **Please.**_."

"If you want to cum, meet me in the bathroom in two minutes; be naked." Chris leaned down and gave him a searing kiss, grinding their cocks together one last time before pushing up and away.

As soon as he was gone, Zach felt the plug still. It took him nearly the entire two minutes to remember how to sit up.

Just as he was approaching the bathroom, Zach felt heat pooling inside him again. He burst inside to find Chris, gloriously nude and impossibly hard. Zach had never seen his boyfriend like this. His cock so red and thick, Zach could count the beat of his heart through the pulse of the veins on his dick.

Zach collapsed to his knees before him, kissing and sucking and stroking with lips and tongue. Just as he'd wanted to do that morning but restrained. He was helpless to the scent and taste of Chris. Sweet, slick, smooth. Zach gulped at the head, sucking desperately to get more of the taste of Chris' precum. The vibrations of the dildo inside him rocketed up, sending him sprawling to the floor again as his body writhed with pleasure.

"So hot." Chris pulled him into the shower and pushed him up against the wall. Zach humped the cool tiles, at the mercy of the dildo and its master. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

Zach just whined, beyond speech. He needed this too badly.

Chris coated his thighs with soap, pushing them together tightly when they were slick. Zach held the position best he could, thrusting his ass back against Chris, anxious to please and be pleased. "Such a slut. Desperate for my cock? Don't even care if I fuck you, just want to feel me on you. God, Zach."

Zach whined again, and finally got what he wanted, Chris pushed into the tight space between his legs, pushing the dildo deeper and harder against his prostate with each thrust. The hot water pounded against them, but the heat and the pressure was nothing to the heat and pressure of Chris. Hands bruising his hips; cock scalding his legs; chest crushing his back; Zach trembled, completely unable to control his muscles or interpret what his eyes saw.

"Fuck, Zach. I'm so close. So close all day. Watching you watch me. Knowing I was controlling you, your cock, your need. Need for me." Chris thrust harder.

Zach wailed as the vibrator turned up faster still, the feeling hurt so good. " _Chris_." He gasped, tensing and pushing and reaching and there. Cumming and shuddering and falling back against Chris as he blacked out momentarily.

He woke up to find Chris thrusting erratically against his ass. "God, need, Zach." He let out a broken, hoarse sound. "Can feel that thing all up and down your legs. So damned good."

"Chris, cum on me baby. Wanted you on me all day. Do it."

And Chris did, slipping in the water around their feet as his knees threatened to give out with the force of his orgasm.

"Fuck, Zach." Chris sighed into his shoulder, and Zach felt the toy inside him finally shut off.

They stood panting a moment before Chris switched the water from the shower to the bath and eased them down to sit together.

"I can't remember the last time I came that hard."

"Me neither." Chris smiled into Zach's hair.

"I can't feel my legs."

Chris chuckled. "I'll have to carry you bed then."

"You can stand?"

"Like you can."

They drifted quietly, sleepy and lethargic in the afterglow.

"That was intense." Zach sighed.

"You said that."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Well, it bears repeating."

"That was intense."

Zach smiled, closing his eyes – just for a moment – against Chris' chest.

Chris yawned, smiling at the sated, happy, sleeping face of his lover. He flipped the water off with his foot and settled down with him. There was no place he had to be except here, napping with Zach.  


**Author's Note:**

> Longest thing I've ever written that wasn't a multiparter. Inspired by [](http://anythingever.livejournal.com/profile)[**anythingever**](http://anythingever.livejournal.com/).'s fics and their ability to turn me into a pile goo by the end. Hopefully this will give the same feel.


End file.
